10 cosas que odio de ti
by Near river
Summary: misa a retado a L a escribir diez cosas que uno mas odia del otro pero ambos se llevaron una grata sorpresa.


**10 cosas que odio de ti.**

**Death note ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertecen**

**Son de sus respectivos mangakas.**

_"Del odio al amor hay un paso"_**  
><strong>

Despues de discutir, de manera extraña y sin mucha explicaciòn, Amane misa llegò a un acuerdo con L.

Sin sentido ella le habia retado a escribir las diez cosas que uno mas odia del otro.

Lo harian en una hoja en blanco, ambos tendrian un dia para pensarlo y al termino del ciclo lunar lo tenian que entregar.

Amane se ezforzó mucho ese dia, no sabía en si que poner, ni porque tontamente lo había sugerido, pero lo que mas le extraño fue la facilidad con la que el detective acepto dicha propuesta.

Amane lo pensó todo el día se salto las comidas y falto a dos seciones de fotos apenas así fue como logro terminar el escrito, finalizando de la siguiente manera:

**10 cosas que odio de ti:**

**T**e odio por todas y cada una de las veces que me haces enojar.

**E**ncuentro repugnante que siempre me contradigas en todo.

.

**A**borresco cada vez que estas junto ami.

**M**e molesta que la oración 3 Y 5 sean verdaderas.

**O**dio no poder odiarte como yo quisiera.

.

**M**e frustra cuando comes tantos dulces en poco tiempo, lo odio.

**U **nicamente me hablas cuando te conviene.

**C**ielos ni yo misma se cuanto te odio, odio el no saberlo, te odio.

**H**e aborrecido cada palabra amable que dices odio su falsedad.

**O**dio decirte que te odio.

**¿Has entendido el mensaje?**

**.  
><strong>

Finalizó escribiendo Amane una pregunta como si se tratara de una especie de firma en la carta las diez, cosas ya estaban expresadas.

Hasta que se consumo en su totalidad el ciclo lunar aquel largo e interminable ciclo, para darle paso al ciclo sola,r a un nuevo dia, aun nuevo comienzo.

Ambos se reunieron en el punto en el que se cerró el trato, el primero en leerlo fue L. observó la carta un momento de arriba -abajo, para al termino de esta diriguirle solamente una mirada de confunción, de sorpresa, una mirada que Amane nunca habia visto en su vida.

Misa sintio un rotundo coraje cuando aquella extraña expresión del detective, cambio para decirle que èl no cumplio con su parte del trato.

No había escrito nada para ella.

La furia paso a impaciencia cuando la rubia notó que en la carta que ella le entregó, el detective escribia algo, algo que ansiaba leer ya que el muy ruin no se lo permitia.

Tras tardar unos cuatro a cinco segundos la carta le fue entregada.

Pero el chico no se espero aque la terminara de leer simplemente al entregarsela, como vino se marcho.

No le dijo nada, no se despidio, nada, fue un adios sin serlo, como si se tratara de cualquier persona que en ese momento pasaba por el lugar.

Al abrirla lo escrito era lo siguiente:

**10 cosas que odio de ti:**

**T**e odio por todas y cada una de las veces que me haces enojar.

Simplemente te vez encantadora enojada

**E**ncuentro repugnante que siempre me contradigas.

Asi es la unica manera de llamar tu atención.

**A**borresco cada vez que estas junto ami.

Ma facina estar a tu lado.

**M**e molesta que la oración 3 y 5 sean verdaderas.

Me agrada el simple hecho de que me des ezperanzas

**O**dio no poder odiarte como yo quisiera.

Amo escuchar eso.

**M**e frustra cuando comes tantos dulces en poco tiempo.

Es mi adicción, como lo eres tu.

**U**nicamente me hablas cuando te conviene.

Claro que si, me conviene no dejar de verte

**C**ielos ni yo misma se cuanto te odio, odio el no saberlo, te odio.

No se hasta donde puede llegar el amor que te tengo.

**H**e aborrecido cada palabra amable que dices, odio su falsedad.

Ninguna es falsa todas son salidas del corazón, de mi corazón.

**O**dio decirte que te odio.

Y yo odio decirte que te amo cuando se que amas mas a Lithg. 

**¿Has entendido el mensaje?**

**Yo tambien te amo.  
><strong>

Al terminarla de leer Amane no sabía que pensar estaba confundida su cabeza empezó a dar un sin fín de vueltas hasta que aparecio Light volviendo a poner todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos en orden, con seguridad a Yagami le pertenecia su corazón a él y a nadie más todo había quedado simplemente en una carta.

En las diez cosas que odio de ti.

**Fin**

**Bien se que el fic/drable no es bueno en si, me propuse escribirlo como reto y por que una amiga asi me lo a pedido. para serles sincero no me ha convencido del todo**

**Y fundamento la idea que queria comprobar no soy bueno escribiendo romance y tampoco fics.**

**Toda teoria debe ser probada y creo que la escritura no se me da**

**Como sea espero saber sus opiniones al respecto ya que es vital y ecencial saber el comentario de los demas.**

**Digamos que la oipion de los demas es base para una investigación saber si soy bueno e cuanto a la escritura. a mi opinión NO  
><strong>

**Bien se sabe que aun artista nunca le gustan sus creaciones.**

**En si almenos les quiero agradecer por pasarse a leer una historia sin mucho sentido, lo escribi para una amiga, que adora la pareja de Misa y Light asi como la de Misa Y L**

**Que espero que le haya gustado o almenos la lea. ya que no le basto con pedirmela tambiem me la condiciona**

**espero que cumpla con sus requisitos.  
><strong>

**Se me ocurrio en un momento de ocio en el que estaba aburrido asi que no hay mucho de que hablar sobre el asunto.**

**Contiene varios errores de ortografia y les pido unas sinceras disculpas.**

**NEAR**


End file.
